Sara Interupted
by forkeh
Summary: Sara's in love and it's consuming her, but what happens when the object of her affection catches Sara's stares as she is lost in thought. WARNING, FEMSLASH. Don't like it? Don't read it.----finally updated again. Sorry guys, the rating had tot change.
1. Chapter 1

_I own nothing...if I did you wouldn't be reading this right now._

_Warning, this is a femslash, if you don't like it, don't read it._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Honestly, I have no idea when I started to love her. Maybe it was when I stared into those bright blue eyes for the first time, or maybe it was when I couldn't solve Eddie's case and saw all of that hurt in those same beautiful eyes.

It doesn't matter now anyway, because I do love her.

"Yah right, you don't just love her Sidle, you want her; oh god do you want her. You want her bad...and it's getting you into trouble isn't it?"

"Hey, shut up you, I don't need this right now!"

That voice in my head, it shows up at the most inconvenient times, the last thing I need right now is to question myself. Hell, I'm distracted enough without having an internal dialog half of the time. It's right though, I do want her...and it is getting me into trouble. Sooner or later she's going to catch my stares; like it's really my fault! Those cloths she wears on that body of hers would make even the straightest woman desire her.

"Oh that's rich...straight? Oh, you're anything but honey, but then again you already knew that. Why don't you just admit it to yourself? You're just a big lesbian!"

"Hey, I told you to shut up! I don't know what I am anymore."

"Don't you mean that you can't admit what you are?"

_Sigh,_ I hate that voice, damn it. It's my worst critic, but I'll be damned if it isn't right most of the time. But honestly I don't know what I am anymore. I thought I was in love with Gil, but that was before these thoughts of her started to consume me.

God I need here!

Shit! here she comes. I must be going crazy! I'm supposed to be working, not pining over what will never be mine. But it's hard not to think about, really it is. Just look at her. Damn that woman has a fine ass, and the way she's bent over, getting something out of the fridge...

"See something you like?" she says, interupting my thoughts.

I freeze, knowing that it would be useless to try and make up some excuse. She knew exactly what I was doing.

Then she walks out with a bottle of water in hand, saying nothing more.

"Shit Sidle, this has got to stop."

"No shit," I tell myself, as i sink into the breakroom sofa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's note:_

_I intended this as a drable, however, if I get enough positive reviews, then there may be more to come. _hint hint


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, you've convinced me, I've written another chapter and there will be more to come. **

**This chapter doesn't really have in Catherine in it though...but don't hang me, if you do, you'll never know how it ends!!! **

**Oh, and as a side note, the voice in Sara's head is now italicized. Since there is more actual speaking, it's less confusing this way.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, is it possible for one person to be so tired? I didn't even pull a double today.

"_It's because of her you know; she makes you tired, or rather avoiding her all day makes you tired."_

Yes, yes, I was avoiding her all day, but what was I supposed to do? Facing her would be too much.

"_Oh that's nice, running from your problems Sara. Why not, You've been doing it all of your life."_

"Oh, shut up...I so don't need this."

Yah that's right I don't need this...what I do need is a drink, that'll get that damn voice out of my head.

"_Oh that's great, drinking away your loneliness? Didn't you make a promise to yourself to stop being so self-destructive?"_

"Yah, well sometimes an exception is in order."

What the hell is wrong with me? I'm sitting here arguing with myself, god I must be crazy. Well, no more of that, tonight I'll be hanging with Johnny Walker...yup, we're old friends.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, has anyone seen Sara, she's never been late before." Grissom said.

"I'm right here." Oh sure, they all look at me, it's not like they've never been late before.

"Uh, Sara, are you ok, you look kind of..."

"I'm FINE Grissom!" Oh, I snapped at him. I really didn't mean to, but damn he can be so annoying!

"_Or maybe it's that you're hung over, guess boozing it up doesn't make you feel better after all does it?"_

"OH WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Ok, why is everyone staring at me? Oh crap, did I just say that out loud?

"Uh, did I just say that out loud?" Oh, great question, NOW they won't think you're nuts.

"Yes, Sara, you did, I think we need to talk."

Uh oh, this can't be good. "Ok, so talk."

"I meant alone."

Crap, this can't be good. Well at least we're not going to his office, which means this isn't bad...right?

"Sara, you're hung over."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Crap! Is it really that obvious. Oh play dumb...that's good. Mr. Oblivious won't know the difference.

"Oh come on, the irritability, the wincing every time anyone says anything, and you look like crap. I thought you stopped drinking!"

"Look, I had a few drinks; it's no big deal ok? I'm an adult; I can handle having a drink or two. I just haven't had any in a while; it hit me kind of hard." So now I'm lying to my boss. THIS HAS GOT TO STOP!

"Ok, but I have my eye on you Sara. I know you hate it when I'm on your back like this, but I care about you."

"Ok Grissom, I'll take better care of myself, I promise." Good I think he bought it.

"Fine, make sure you do...here's your case."

Ah, finally he's walking away, god I don't know what I ever saw in that man...he's just so annoying! Oh what now? Why's he coming back Damn!

"Oh Sara, by the way, you're with Catherine on that case."

Did I say damn? I meant FUCKITY FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!!! So much for avoiding her. Now what?

"_Well you better figure it out soon; she's walking towards you."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Well there you go...I'll update again, I'm not one to leave a story unfinished. But I can't promise when.**

**Reviews would be appreciated, feed the beast!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here's the update. Sorry it took so long, but my life has been in disarray for the last several months. I can't make promises, but my updates shouldn't take near as long...enjoy!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

What the hell am I going to do? Well so much for avoiding her.

"_Well I guess you'll have to face up to your issues now huh?"_

Sigh "Just go away, I'm not in the mood for this."

"Excuse me?" Catherine demanded.

Oh shit, now I have a very angry Catherine looking down at me.

"_You've really got to stop saying stuff out loud; it keeps getting you in trouble sweetheart."_

"What?" That's right, just play innocent. Uh oh, From the look on her face, she doesn't seem very happy with that comment.

"What the hell do you mean what?! You tell me to go away and then you ask me what as if you didn't do anything wrong!? What the fuck Sidle!"

"Oh, did I say that out loud?" With any luck she'll just accept that.

"Um...yes; care to explain?"

Oh yah, she looks pissed, time for damage control.

"Oh, I wasn't talking to you Catherine."

She's actually looking around even though she knows damn will there's no one else in here...She can be so god damn cute sometimes!

"...else here."

Oh shit, I just zoned out there...What the hell did she say?

"_Sidle, pay a little more attention to here words and less attention to her body."_

"No shit!" Oh fuck, I did it again!

"What the hell is your problem woman! It was just an observation, no need to be sarcastic!"

"Oh, sorry Cat, I was talking to myself...both times actually. I do that sometimes." Hey, she doesn't look pissed anymore.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight,"

Hey, I know that look! I'm not crazy!

"_Right, because everyone talks to themselves...out loud!"_

"Catherine, I do...really."

Oh great, now she's smirking at me.

"_Oh but what a sexy smirk it is!"_

Yah, 'cause I didn't already know that, thank's brain!

"So you talk to yourself, that's cute Sidle..."

Oh, she just called you cute!

"_No, she called your scrazyness cute, not exactly a complement. Ger a hold of yourself woman!"_

Hey, let me have my moment damn it!

"...But I've never actually heard anyone argue with themselves before...I've never actually understand how it is possible anyway; if you're arguing with yourself, you already know what you're going to say."

Thank you captain obvious!

"Yah, well it helps me work problems out." Hey, that was a pretty good explanation.

"And what was it that you were trying to work out Sara?"

Damn woman, can't she just leave me alone!!!!

"You." Oh fuck, I just said that out loud I think...

"_Well from the look on her face, you definitely said that out loud."_

Damn I hate it when I'm right! Ok, what the fuck do I do now?

"Grissom says you're with me on assignment; I'll meet you at the car." Oh that's good! Run, run far away!

"_Ok smart one, now what happens when she gets to the car?"_

Oh fuck!

"DO YOU EVER SHUT UP!!!?"

"_Sorry hun, it's not in my nature."_

Well now, where the hell is Catherine. It isn't like her to take so long to go out in the field. Hey, maybe I scared her away with me crazyness!

_"Yes, that's the most logical explination."_

"Hey there stranger." Catherine shouted at me.

Well crap, there she is, so much for that.

"_Weren't you just complaining that she wasn't her yet?"_

True, but I just embarrassed the hell out of myself; I don't have to be logical. So what the hell do you say in a position like this?

"Are you ready to go Catherine?"

"Uh...sure." She replied.

Well she looks confused as hell and a little annoyed, but at least she isn't asking questions.

"So where are we headed?"

Guess Grissom didn't tell her, that's really unlike him...

"We've got a DB in Henderson." She doesn't look very pleased with that.

"Joy..." She drew out, very sarcastically might I add.

You know what? I think I'd rather have a talk about what I said than have to work with an annoyed Catherine.

"So Sara, what the hell was that back there?"

Well fuck! Now what?

"Guess I should be careful of what I wish for," I whisper to myself.

"What was that?"

Well crap, I need to whisper more quietly. Now what?

"_Well you could always jump out of the car."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well that's it for now. Tell me what you think. I'm actually drawing a black for where to go from here...suggestions are warmly welcomed; can't promise I'll use any of them...but still, ideas can't hurt.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holly hell I haven't updated in a while...I completely forgot about it until I found in in my documents. Sorry guys, I'd like to say it won't happen again, but I am the queen of procrastination...but here it is, so enjoy. I should probably remind you that Sara's inner voice is italicized.**

**Oh and just a forewarning...the rating might change to M in following chapters.**

**--**

"Um...I've lost my mind?"

"Nice try Sara. Now, care to actually answer my question?"

She's giving me that look again. Must get away!

_You couldn't come up with anything better than that? Come on Sidle, you could have come up with something a bit more believable._

"No, not really."

That's good, short, simple, vague answers.

"Oh come on Sidle, can't you just talk to me for once!"

Great, we're back to angry Catherine.

_You know this isn't going to end well right? When Catherine wants something, she won't stop until she gets it._

Yes, yes, I know that. That's why I'm in such deep shit!

Oh no, what the hell is she doing! Why are we pulling over?! NO, no, no, no!

"Um, Catherine, what are you doing?"

"Well Sara, we're going to sit her until you decide to tell me why you need to "work me out.'" Damn, she's staring at me. Does she really think I'm going to talk to her?

_Well that are your other options? If you don't talk to her, you'll never be able to get away._

"Not true, I could run away!"

Oops, fuck I've really got to learn how to keep my thoughts to myself.

"So you're just going to run away from your problems Sara? Isn't it time you start facing them?"

She looks sympathetic; it almost makes me want to tell her how much I love her. Almost.

"Catherine, why do you care so much!?"

"Jesus Christ, sorry for caring."

Oh, now she looks hurt, fuck! I manage to screw everything up.

_Well you did it again, you mattered to be a bitch to someone who's only caring for you. _

Hey, I'm aware of that brain, thanks!

_Don't get bitchy with me sweetheart, you know I'm right._

Yah, I know, that's what pisses me off so much about you.

"Catherine, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

Somehow, I don't think that made her feel any better.

_No, you think?_

"Well then what the fuck did you mean? Sara, believe it or not I actually care about you and I'm concerned; you've been acting weird."

"Cath, I'm sorry, but I'm just not comfortable talking about this with you."

Uh oh, I don't like that look on her face; she's smirking it me...this isn't going to end well I don't think.

"So don't talk," She practically purred at me, as she unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned over to me.

Oh. My. God. What the hell is she doing?!

_Maybe she feels the same; maybe she's making a move on you._

Yah right! Why would she want someone like me, besides she's straight.

_Well honey, from the way she's looking at you, I'd say you might be wrong about that._

"Sara, I've been watching you and I've seen you watching me. I think I know what the problem is," She whispers to me softly as she moves over so that she's facing me.

"Uh...Cath, What...what are you doing," I manage to squeak out.

_Oh, how eloquent Sidle, did you just squeak at her?_

Hey! It's not my fault, fuck the things this woman does to me!

"What does it look like," As she asked this, she leans over and blushes her lips against mine.

Holly. Fucking. Hell. Does she have soft lips. Oh my god I think I might burst into flames.

_Hey, Sidle, you're getting something you've always wanted, wake the fuck up and kiss her back!_

Oh shit, yah that might be a good idea. But she's pulling away now fuck! Oh god, that look on her face, she thinks I didn't want that.

"Sara...I'm sorry, I...I...I thought you wanted..."

She doesn't get a chance to finish because my lips come crashing down on hers silencing her. She's quick to respond though. Almost as soon as my lips make contact with hers, she takes my bottom lip in her mouth and begins sucking on it. Oh. My. God. I seriously think I might burst into flames now! Oh god, she's licking my lips, asking for entrance and I am all to happy to oblige.

I part my lips and feel her talented tongue sliding against mine. She's now in control of the kiss and she pushed me on my back against the passenger door.

_Fuck, Sidle, you're making out with Catherine in the front seat of her car...while you should be on the way to a crime seen. Stop this!_

God damn it, why can't my brain just shut up in moments like this?

_Because I'm right._

Damn it, I know it is.

Oh god, She groans as she slides a hand under my shirt, feeling my hot skin. This hits me like a tone of brinks and I realize the voice in my head is all too right. If I don't stop this we'll end up screwing on the side of a road in a car. As tempting is that is, I really don't want that to be out first time.

I break the kiss and we just stare into each other's eyes, still panting.

"My god Sara...That was...Oh god," she manages to get out between pants.

"I know Cath, believe me, I know. But we can't do this."

Oh no, she looks so hurt now.

_No shit, what would that have sounded like to you?_

Damn it! She pulls away with tears threatening to fall.

"Cath, No! that's not what I meant," I tell her as I pull her back to me and into a hug, "No sweetheart, I meant we can't do this HERE, in your car while they're waiting for us at a crime seen."

"Oh Sara, thank god, I don't think I could have handled it if you pushed me away. I don't think I've ever wanted anything as much as I've wanted you!"

God, that emotion in her voice, it could melt me on the spot.

"Cath, I've...I feel the same way, It's been killing me, the way I feel about you, but I never imagined that you could feel the same," I tell her as I kiss her softly. Nothing like the heated, passionate kiss we shared a moment ago, but enough to show her that my words are sincere.

"Well I do."

_Thanks Cath, I've gathered._

Hey, don't start with her now! I swear, the voice is going to get me in trouble someday.

_Oh shut up, if it weren't for me this wouldn't have happened._

It's strange, but right. If I hadn't spoken my thoughts out loud, this probably wouldn't have happened.

"So Sara, what now?"

Well crap, I didn't even think of what comes next. I want a relationship with her, but god I hope this is more than physical for her.

"Cath, I don't know what this thing between us is to you, but to me, it's more than physical. I'd love to take you out sometime...and have a relationship if we get to that."

Please, please, please feel the same!

"I'd like that very much," She tells me as she starts the car up, puts it in gear, and drives away without another word.

--

**Well that's it for now. I hope you liked it...let me know if the tenses veer off or don't match the previous chapters, I sometimes have a problem with that.**

**Anyway, up next their first date! Oh, but I might just decide to jump straight to that and cut out this crime seen that's supposed to come next. I'm no good at technobabble lol. Anyway r & r please!**


	5. Chapter 5

I know I haven't updated in forever, but I had a good excuse this time. My computer died :( lol. Yah. The charger port on my laptop quit and I've been using my dad's computer. This story contains subject matter I really don't want to save on my dad's computer…so yah, but now I have a flash drive!! Yay!

Anyway, here you go. Once again, I have no beta so all grammatical and spelling errors are mine.

Oh…also, I kind of skipped the crime seen…yah, you can probably expect me to skip all things science, I'm not good with techno babble.

--

Time flies when you're on top of the world, doesn't it? Ok, maybe not so much, but not having Catherine mad at me all the time sure helps my mood. Though, I've been having a bit of trouble concentrating.

_Well it's no wonder. Maybe if you stopped staring at her ass for more than ten seconds, you might get something done!_

Fuck you brain! You don't have to look at her all day!

_Sweetheart, think about that for a minute…_

"Oh, right…"

"Hey, Sara, there you are, I haven't seen much of you since the seen…I thought maybe we should talk about what happened."

"Oh hey Cath, yah…er…what do you want to talk about?"

Oh god, I hope she hasn't changed her mind, I don't think I could take that!

"Well, this isn't really a good place. Why don't we do this in my office?" She asks me as she walks away.

Jesus Christ, am I ready for this? God what am I gonna do if she wants out? God I've got to get out of here!

_Who, slow down there hun, she didn't look like she was about to break devastating news did she? In fact…she was kind of sauntering off there. Besides, if there was ever a way to fuck things up with her, it's be running off. Do you think she's really a second chance kind of woman?_

Christ, I know I'm right. If I run off now I might as well tell her myself I'm not interested. Well, off to face Catherine I go.

Walking into her office, I notice the lights are off.

"That's weird…"I say as I open the door.

"Cath, are you in here?" I didn't get an answer though. As soon as I'm inside I hear the door shut and lock. Not long after I feel myself forcefully shoved up against it. It's Catherine, I know it's her, I can smell her, I can feel her. Fuck it turns me on. I barely have time to process this though before I feel her lips crashing on mine. She slips her tongue into my mouth and starts thrusting, mimicking what I know she'd like to do to my pussy, that's long drenched by now.

_So that would be a no about the second thoughts…_

"Jesus, I think she's trying to kill me!" Or at least that's what I tried to say, it came out more like a string of mumbles.

"What's that babe?" She says, breaking the kiss much to my dismay.

"Er…what?" She can't possible expect my brain to be working can she?

"Never mind" She whispers into my ear as she gives it a little nip.

Oh god, I think I might explode. Does she have any idea what she does to me?

She moves back to my mouth, claming my lips again in another heated kiss. She begs for entrance and I give it to her. She slides that warm, wet muscle into my mouth and I swear I could come here and now. Her mouth moves to my shoulder and bites down. Hard. I moan into her touch. Her hands travel everywhere; caressing and squeezing. She ruffly shoves my legs apart and position her thigh between mine. She gently apples pressure to my rock hard clit and it's all I can do not to scream out in ecstasy. That snaps me back to reality. What's she up to?

_Are you stone cold nuts? You're gonna stop this to ask questions?_

"I need to know."

She pulls away and all the sudden my vision is flooded with light; she turned the lights on.

"I…well…er…eek."

_Nice Sidle, I believe you squeaked at her again._

"Having trouble with words Sidle?" She knows damn well I am and she knows damn well why.

"You know damn well I am…now, as much as I was enjoying your…er…. Attentions, I believe you wanted to talk?"

"Well yes I did, or do actually."

"OK, I'm all ears, but what was that?" I ask her with a smirk on my face, challenging her a bit.

"Well my dear, I just couldn't resist," She returns my smirk as draws close to me again "I just had to feel you, hold you, **taste** you again." She punctuated by bringing her lips to my pulse point and sucking.

Oh Christ, I think I really might explode now.

She pulls away. "But enough of that, I really do need to talk to you."

_Yah, as if you have any blood left in your brain._

Yah, I probably don't.

"Sara, I was just wondering when you wanted to go out."

"Well, I hadn't planned anything yet, but I'm open to suggestions."

"Well, I was thinking, maybe you'd like to come over to my place for breakfast."

_Are you kidding? I'd just like to come._

Hey! You there, shut up and let me do the talking!

_Don't look at me, you're the one thinking it._

Crap, damn logic, you bitch!

"Uh…Sara? You ok? I…well, oh never mind, It was a silly idea, don't worry about it." Oh no, no wait!

"NO! Cath, I mean, I'd love you have breakfast with you. I just zoned out there for a minute." That's good, back to smirking.

"Oh, arguing with yourself again?" Crap.

"No…maybe. But it's your fault, you kind of directed the majority of my blood supply downward." Oh no, shouldn't have said that, smirk's getting bigger.

"Well Sidle, maybe it you're good, we can do something about that later."

Oh god oh god oh god.

_Wait, what about her kid? Are you really gonna have a fuck fest with a kid in the house?_

Crap, Lindsey. I didn't even thing about that. Not that I have anything against the squirt, in fact, I kind of adore her…but that's really my little secret; most of the lab thinks I hate kids.

Uh oh, she's got a weird look on her face. "What's the matter hun?" She asks while stroking my arm.

"Huh? Oh, I was just wondering. Is Lindsey gonna be around?"

"OH shit! Sara, I'm sorry, we didn't even talk about Lindsey. But you know, she's my daughter and she comes first. We're a package deal. You won't get me without her" She announces to me with a worried look on her face.

"OH Cath, I know that and I wouldn't have it any other way. I was just wondering because she might hinder my comfort level with certain activities." I say with a smirk.

"No, Sar, she's staying with my sister tonight, her and her cousin are going to the zoo tomorrow. And Sara," she states in a low, gravely voice. "Lindsey or no Lindsey, I know exactly how hot I get you, you wouldn't stand a chance resisting me."

I want to give some witty retort about her presumptions, but I'm stuck fucking speechless. Fuck her confidence is hot.

"I'll see you after shift Sara. You remember where I live right?" I can only nod. "Good. I'll meet you there. And Sara, don't keep me waiting." She purrs at me as she saunters off.

_Holly shit_

"No shit.

--

Well that's it guys, hopefully I'll get another update done soon, but no promises.

And I hope I kept the tense and speaking pattern right…I seem to have a bit of trouble with that. If I make any major errors just tell me and I'll try and fix it.

r&r please, I'd love to know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Wow I haven't updated in a while, oops lol. But then again you guys are probably used to it by now lol anyway....on with it. I'm not sure how often Sara's internal voice is going to show up anymore, it's hard to write lol. But the story's still from Sara's point of view.

And I don't beta so all mistakes are mine.

-------------------

As I arrive at her door, I'm nervous as hell. I don't know what to expect, but I know I want her.

Well here goes nothing. I knock at the door and she opens up. She looks at me with a feral lust in her eyes. I guess I didn't have anything to be worried about.

Oh look at that look in her eyes, oh dear

"Hi," she tells me, but I don't get a chance to respond as she pulls me into her house and viciously assaults my lips with her own. We stumble across her living room, barely making it to her couch. I pull away from her lips and whisper "miss me?"

"Oh, I think you know damn well that I missed you," she says as she pulls me in for another kiss. I surprise her by pinning her beneath me and slipping my thigh in between hers. She moans my name.

"God Sara!"

I pull her in for another kiss. Christ her kisses are hot. God I'm so wet just from kissing her. I'm not sure I'll survive much more.

_But you want to, you know you do_

"God yes" I confirm. Catherine doesn't notice, I'm sure she thinks I'm responding to her....I suppose I am.

This time she breaks are kiss.

"God Sara, I want you so bad!"

"Fuck Cath" I whisper as I dip down to kiss her again. I think I'm becoming quickly addicted to those lips. She breaks the kiss again.

"Sara, please, take me to bed" she seductively husks into me ear and then licks the shell.

"Fuck" is all I manage as I feel another wave of burning desire for her.

None the less I manage to stand and pull her to her feet. She's about to lead me forward, but I surprise her once again by grabbing her ass and ruffly lifting her. She moans in appreciation and she wraps her sexy legs around my wast.

I manage to find my way to her bedroom and I lay her down on her bed. She pulls me on top of her. There I resume my previous activities of kissing her. But soon I move to her neck, biting and kissing every surface I can find there. She moans every time I bite her, she must really like that. I bite down on one particularly sensitive stop and she bucks into me.

"Fuuuuuuuck Sara, my god, you're making me so wet, please I can't wait."

I don't tell her how aroused I am in return. I just smile at her as I pull her shirt over her head. She responds by doing the same to me. I start kissing the newly exposed skin as I use my fingers to tease her lace covered nipples. She moans to me. I keep going.

I remove her bra and an dazed by the beauty of her full, pert breasts. Fuck she's sexy. I dip down and take one of her nipples in her mouth. She cries out at this and it only encourages me. I give the same attention to it's twin.

I bite down on the little pebble. This seems to be more than she can take; she cries out once again and pulls me closer.

"Fuck Sara please! I can't take any more teasing just fuck me!"

"Oh god" is my only reply. But god, how can I resist that. I look at her, I know I look just as feral as she did when she opened the door. I make quick work of the rest of my clothing and move on to hers. I remove her jeans, slowly undoing her button and inching down her zipper.

"Fuck Sara enough already!"

That's all I need to hear. I quickly rip her pants from her and strip her of her panties. There she is, in her fully naked glory. I am in awe of her beauty.

I look at her, seeing the plea in her eyes, and I bring my mouth to her center. I pause for a moment, breathing in her sent. The most intoxicating thing that I've ever smelled.

I nuzzle her thighs, leaving small bites and licks in my path. She whimpers at every little movement. And finally I am ready to taste her. I take my first lick of her center and she cries out.

"Sara!"

I smile against her and lick her a few more times before I feel a strong desire to feel my skin against hers. So I remove myself from her center, as she protests.

"Sara what the hell?"

But I cover her with myself, bringing my lips back to hers. I kiss her feverishly as my thigh once again finds it's way between hers. I press against her and she screams into my mouth.

"I had to feel you against me angel" I tell her as I thrust my thigh against her.

She whimpers and brings her thigh up to my center. She presses against me and I shudder with intense desire that I'd all but forgotten pleasing her.

"Oh Sara, so wet for me baby".

Yes, I am wet, so very very wet. I don't think I've ever been this turned on in my life. And I tell her so. We find a rhythm that brings us closer and closer to our impending orgasms. I feel her start to shake. She cries out as her orgasm overtakes her. I know that I won't last much longer.

As she enters the hight of her desire, she bites down on my pulse point and that is it. I come undone. I shake against her.

"Fuck Cath!"

She can only whimper in response. We just lie there with each other for hours, or is it minutes? It seems that I've lost all sense of time. Wow, what an orgasm.

Finally she speaks. "My god Sara, I never knew sex could be like that."

"I always knew it'd be like that with you" I respond. She looks at me with love in her eyes. She pulls me close and we drift off to sleep.

----------------

Well that's all. R&R please. Let me know how that was, I've never written a full love scene before. Did I do okay?


	7. Chapter 7

I know, you're probably surprised that I've updated again so soon. But here it is. Oh, and I'm not 100% sure, but I might wrap this puppy up in one more chapter; we'll see.

---------------------

I awake with Catherin staring at me. "Good morning angel" I tell her with a morning kiss. She doesn't respond though and I think I've gotten a bit over my head, as I recognize that feral lust that I saw last night.

_Looks like you're in for a nice ride this morning._

"Indeed?"

"Oh, indeed Sara" she says her smile widening. Oh god. She pins me to the bed.

"Okay Sara, last night, you had your way with me, now it'd my turn!"

Oh god, I think I'm about to be dominated. Wait a minute, I don't do submissive!

_Are you really going to stop this?_

I don't know, I....I want her but I don't know, I'm so very confused. I'm supposed to be the dominant one.

She looks at me full of concern. Oh, she must have picked up on my turmoil.

"Sara baby, don't worry, it'll be okay. I just want to show you how you make me feel. I want to make you mine" her voice drops and octave lower "in _every_ sense."

Somehow, that calms me, my god I think I'd do just about anything for this woman. Anything to make her happy.

"But I can say stop, anytime I need to?" I ask, needing to assure control of myself.

"Of course, anytime you need to, just tell me and I'll stop" she says as she kissed me gently, backing up her words with sweet affections.

"Okay, I think I can handle that. What exactly do you want to do to me?"

"Well my dear, I'd like to tie you up!"

She waits for my response, and I know, she'd never do anything to me that I'm not okay with; I'll always be safe with her and the thought almost brings tears to my eyes, I don't think I've ever felt so safe, even though I'm in such a vulnerable position.

"Yes, I tell her, tie me up!"

She grins at that, and shoots me another question, that I certainly wasn't expecting.

"Do you have anything against phallic play?"

Wow, that's quite a question!

_And how! But really, could you tell her no?_

I don't think I could.

"Sara?" She questions, apparently I took a little two long with my internal conversation. "You don't have to babe, it's perfectly fine to say no."

Wow, she's so amazing.

"No angel, it's fine, sorry I was just...."

"Talking to yourself?" She interrupts.

So I tell her "yes" and blush. "But why did you ask me that?"

"Oh, don't worry, you'll find out" She says with a Cheshire cat grin and walks over to her closet, picks up on item and comes back over to me.

"Here, put this on," she says as she throws me a blind fold. I shoot her a questioning look and she tells me not to worry. "When you deny one sense, the others become more sensitive."

Well, I _do_ like sensitivity, but I have a sneaking suspicion that the blind fold might have more to do with her "you'll see" statement. But I put it on, I suspect it'll only bring me more pleasure!

"Okay Sara, now get on your back and spread your body out."

I do.

She ties both of my hands to the bed posts. Then my legs. I didn't know she was going to do that. But I'm intrigued.

Then climbs on top of my and presses her skin against me. I moan. Oh. My. God. I'm already so aroused. I don't know what's she's going to do to me, but I might not survive.

_But god what a way to go._

"Yes!"

"Calm down Sara, we haven't even gotten to the good part yet" she says with humor in her voice.

All the sudden her lips attack mine, licking, sucking, biting! Fuck it's so good! "God Cath" I moan.

"She moves to my neck, bringing a hand down to touch my folds at the same time. She bites my neck. She strokes me. I'm burning up. She sucks, she strokes, she kisses and she pinches. Fuck I'm close and I tell her so.

"God Cath I'm so close!"

She pulls away.

"Cath! What the hell are you doing!?"

"Shhhh baby, it's okay, I'm just going to get something. Be right back" she says; I know she's smirking at me, I can feel it.

I hear some rustling and I wonder what she's doing, but I'm not left waiting for long. She comes back to me.

"Sara baby, I love you, thank you for trusting me. Are you ready for me baby?"

Ready is she crazy? She felt how wet I am. "Yes, god Cath, fucking take me!"

She repositions herself on top of me and finally I see, or rather, feel her "little" surprise. Holly fucking hell she's wearing a strap on! And that thing is fucking huge!

"Oh god Cath! Fuck me now!" I demand as I rub myself against her silicone hardness. Fuck I want her.

"Do you want be baby?" Is she crazy?

"Fuck yes! Please, don't tease me!" I beg her.

She's kinder than me I suppose, I had teased her. With that she enters me in one swift motion.

"Fuck Cath!" I squeak at her. I had forgotten what it had felt like to be filled like that.

She starts thrusting and all I can do is meet her thrusts and hang on. God she's good with that thing! Every perfect motion hits just the right spot, dealing toe curling blows to my g-spot, while her pubic mound brushes against my clit, putting just enough pressure on it. Fuck I'm getting close.

"God Cath I'm so close!" I say, just as I had early and just like earlier she denies me. Slowing her motions just enough to keep my orgasm at bay.

I try to encourage her, lifting my hips, trying to get her to go faster. But she refuses.

"No baby, I don't want you coming just yet."

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuckkkkkkk." Knowing she has complete control over my orgasm only serves to arouse me further. I didn't know that was possible.

She keeps at that slow, agonizing pace for far to long. I build up a painfully throbbing level or arousal that borders on painful. I don't know how much longer I can take this! All I can do is whimper.

With that she seems to sense my desperation. She begins to thrust into me, hard. But I'm far too aroused to notice the pain as she thrusts into me, almost violently.

"_Jesus Cath!" I whisper, that's all I can say. I grasp her, digging into her back with my fingers. I know I'm leaving marks, possibly even making her bleed, but I don't care, all I can focus on is my rappidly approaching explosion._

She brings her lips to my face, kissing me, then she whispers to me. "Sara baby, I love you so much."

I lose it. With one more buck into her I come. Hard. We collapse, she kick off the harness and pulls me close. "Did you like that baby?"

Oh fuck, how can she even ask me that? "God baby yes, yes I did."

She grins, her look still bordering on feral. I know what she wants. I know what she needs. I kiss her gently, pushing her against the sheets. I bite her, all along her body, finally reaching her core.

I know she must be beyond aroused. So I don't tease her. I take her clit in my mouth. Gently at first, but then I bite down. She's moaning like crazy. Fuck I love doing this for her, to her. I lick her delicate bundle of nerves. Then suck. She doesn't last long.

"God Sara!"

I crawl back up to her, kiss her and nuzzle her neck. She falls asleep in my arm and I just hold her.

"Got this is the life."

_You said it._


End file.
